Tina Semolič
was a housemate in Big Brother Slovenia 1. Tina's most memorable moment in the Big Brother Slovenia was when she took part in the Housemate Exchange program called the Big Brother Swap between Bruce Quebral of Pinoy Big Brother 2. She flew from Slovenian Big Brother house to the Pinoy Big Brother house and stayed there for a week. She was given a warm welcome event on the evening of Day 36, held in the PBB Eviction Hall. She then entered the Big Brother house wearing traditional Slovenian clothing and was warmly welcomed by her fellow Filipino housemates. Throughout her 1-week stay in the Pinoy Big Brother House, Tina was given a series of special tasks in relation to the Big Brother Swap. Her first task was to cook for the Filipino housemates a slovenian food called Potica. Despite of admitting she doesnt' know how to cook, Tina tried her best and to her amazement, her housemates loved it. The second task for Tina was to learn how to sing Pinoy Big Brother's theme song Pinoy Ako. Big Brother provided her with a lyric sheet and with the help of her housemates, she quickly learned how to sing it and even joined with them to their everyday morning dance routine with the song. Her third task was to teach the housemates how to dance the Slovenian style of Polka. With matching Slovenian clothing, The Filipino housemates were able to learn quickly. Tina's fourth task was to eat a mango properly. Known for the country with the sweetest mangoes, the Filipino housemates showed Tina how to eat a ripe mango properly and the Filipino way by using spoon instead of just bare hands. Her fifth task was learn how to twirl a baton with the help of Saicy Aguila and Beatriz Saw. She eventually learned. Her sixth task was to eat Filipino dishes as well as Filipino exotic foods. She squirmed after seeing what's inside the balut, a well known Filipino exotic food. She decided not to eat it. Her seventh task was to portray Reyna Elena in the house's celebration of Santacruzan. http://www.pep.ph/guide/tv/552/tina-somelic-becomes-reyna-elena-in-pbb- Big Brother surprised her last day in Pinoy Big Brother house by giving the housemates a PBB Fiesta party which happened in the Activity area. They wore tribal costumes for the party. The following day, Tina left the Pinoy Big Brother house. She returned to the Big Brother Slovenia house wearing a modernized Maria Clara dress, the traditional gown worn by the Filipino women. Upon her return, she constantly shared stories with her Slovenian housemates about the Pinoy Big Brother house and its housemates as well as her experience within the 5-day swap. Because of this, she became an easy target for nominations by the jealous housemates. She was evicted on Big Brother Slovenia on Week 9, two weeks after she returned from the exchange program. Tina returned to the Pinoy Big Brother house to visit the Big Four housemates. She also appeared on the Big Night finale of the season held in Araneta Coliseum, and performed the opening performance with the evicted housemates of the season. Biography Retrieved from pep.ph''http://www.pep.ph/guide/tv/532/meet-slovenian-big-brother-housemate-tina-semolic- Tina is a Tourism student from Koper, Slovenia, who has a definite love for sports. Tina is an enthusiastic skier, runner and cyclist, all of which resulted in her head-turning figure. She weighs 129 lbs. and stands 5’8" tall. Like many Pisceans, Tina discloses that she adapts well to other people, is always full of energy, and never runs out of things to say. Because of her natural beauty and effervescence, Tina has also distinguished herself in beauty competitions in her native country, winning a title in a TV competition for a TV hosting gig. Player History - ''Big Brother Slovenia 1 Task History Big Brother Swap History Nominations History Post Big Brother *She's now a Fashion boutique owner in Slovenia. Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Big Brother Slovenia Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Season 1 (Slovenia) Contestants Category:Females